In conventional television receivers fine tuning of the local oscillator is effected through both a manual, viewer-accessible, fine-tuning control and the application of an automatic control voltage developed by the receiver's AFT circuit. These two controls are unavoidably interactive and optimum manual fine tuning can only be accomplished upon disabling the AFT circuit. Unless this is done, it is possible for the local oscillator to be fine tuned within the AFT circuit's hold-in range but outside its pull-in range. The result in a receiver fine tuned in this manner would be the loss of proper fine tuning when the viewer changes channels and subsequently returns to the original channel. This effect can be avoided by disabling the AFT circuit prior to engaging the manual fine tuning control. However, this requires a viewer-accessible "AFT-defeat" mechanism and, even when available, a large number of viewers are unaware of its necessity. Accordingly, this invention is directed to a circuit that automatically disables the AFC circuit whenever the manual fine tuning control is engaged.